


возможно, для нас с тобой ещё не поздно

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Спустя десять лет после окончания старшей школы Тони натыкается на незнакомца, который чертовски сильно напоминает ему того парня, в которого он был влюблен, когда был ещё подростком.





	возможно, для нас с тобой ещё не поздно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there still might be a place for us somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875001) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 

Тони выдержал целых десять секунд, прежде чем прервать тишину. Он наклонился к Пеппер, спрятав руки в карманы, и специально повысил голос выше необходимого, просто чтобы все толстосумы повернули к нему головы и нахмурились.

\- Назови меня недоумком, но это серьезно должно восприниматься как _творчество?_

Взгляд, который он получил в ответ, представлял собой ужасающую, пусть и освежающую, комбинацию ярости и усталости. Однажды у нее закончатся способы демонстрировать процент того, _насколько _он ее достал.

Она громко выдохнула, и Тони мог только благодарить бога за то, что она не говорила сквозь сжатые зубы:

\- Только потому что ты не можешь понять этого, - с притворным спокойствием объяснила она, наверное, уже в третий раз за вечер, - не значит, что то, на что ты смотришь, автоматически превращается в… - она прервалась перед тем, как задумчиво закончить: - ну, в кучу собачьего дерьма.

\- Но ведь это _в буквальном смысле_ куча собачьего дерьма, - запротестовал Тони, беспомощно указывая на экспонат перед ними, который, как он и сказал, представлял собой самую обычную горстку собачьего кала - по крайней мере, он думал, что это наделала собака, ведь кошачьи дела должны быть меньше, а коровьи больше, в общем, черт его знает, он не эксперт животного дерьма - на безукоризненно белом пьедестале. Он отчаянно нацепил солнечные очки на нос, и у него это даже получилось благодаря своей нечеловеческой способности придавать любому действию отчаянный оттенок. И раздраженный. И по особым случаям сексуальный.

Пеппер поджала губы. Она тихо и устало вздохнула ещё раз и закрыла глаза именно так, как Тони видел уже несколько сотен раз, будто бы она просит у высших сил терпения. Видит бог, оно ей было нужно больше, чем кому-либо ещё последние несколько лет. Учитывая тот факт, что она всё ещё стояла сейчас здесь рядом с Тони, кто-то наверху отвечал на ее просьбы; Тони не имеет ни малейшего представления, каким образом она пережила почти десять лет работы с ним. Каждый второй помощник, который работал с ним до нее, либо увольнялся, либо был уволен, в обоих случаях обычно после того, как переспит с ним.

\- Если тебе не нравится, - сказала Пеппер, и ее тон был настолько уставшим, что заставил Тони представить шпильки ее любимых туфель, торчащие из его глаза, - ты можешь пойти и посмотреть на другой экспонат. Здесь полно комнат, которые битком набиты экспонатами, и все они выполнены всемирно известными художниками.

\- Конечно, потому что я _обожаю _искусство.

\- Тогда пообщайся.

\- Я пообщался.

\- Тогда пообщайся ещё.

\- Но здесь все такие_ скучные,_ \- заныл Тони на этот раз тихим голосом. Он обошел Пеппер с другой стороны и толкнул ее плечом. - Если бы ты была хорошим ассистентом, ты бы придумала какой-нибудь дерьмовый предлог и вытащила бы меня отсюда.

Идеальные брови Пеппер выгнулись на собачье дерьмо.

\- _Мне _всё очень нравится, спасибо, что заметил. Или нравилось, пока ты не начал меня донимать.

\- Я не донимаю.

Она перевела на него взгляд. Тони нахмурился, начал отвечать, но она перебила.

\- Ты до сих пор не видел картины, - сказала она ему, и Тони находился посреди своего ответа, что да, он до сих пор не видел картины, потому что к этому моменту ему уже абсолютно наплевать на эти картины, и вообще на любое искусство, сейчас он хочет только пойти домой, выпить, и закончить свой последний проект, а он не может, потому что Пеппер потащила его на эту идиотскую выставку, и он несомненно уволит ее в ту же секунду, как они выйдут отсюда…

Его рот остановился посреди его словесного поноса, замер в таком положении на несколько секунд и затем захлопнулся обратно.

Через секунду Пеппер обернулась.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, продолжай, я хотела дослушать ту часть, где ты говорил, что сможешь функционировать как нормальный человек без моей помощи.

Тони не ответил.

Он краем уха слушал слова Пеппер, а затем сказал:

\- Да, да, не сейчас, - но он не был уверен, на что именно он ответил.

Это не может быть он, говорил себе Тони. Но всё равно он вытянул шею, пытаясь увидеть его ещё раз. Десять лет назад, когда Тони видел его в последний раз, Стив едва доходил ему до плеча и весил в два раза меньше Тони, а тот парень, на которого в данный момент пускал слюни Тони, по меньшей мере на несколько сантиметров выше него, и широта его плечей кажется отфотошопленной. Боже _милостивый._

Но с другой стороны, он мельком увидел глаза этого парня, когда тот отворачивался от него, и он так и не смог забыть эти глаза за все четыре года старшей школы, начиная с самого первого раза в холле, когда Стив ввязался в драку с Чарли Тернером и допустил ошибку, глянув в сторону Тони, который в тот момент пялился на него. Стив тогда отделался разбитой губой, а вот Тони… Тони…

\- Тони, кто это, - сказала Пеппер этим своим обеспокоенным тоном, и он резко моргнул.

\- Никто, - ответил он и попытался не гордиться тем, что его голос не был похож на писк.

Он уверен, что не был похож. Ну, на девяносто девять процентов. 

***

Сначала он решил, что он преувеличивает, но чем дольше Стив носил этот костюм, тем сильнее ему хотелось вырвать свои запонки, сорвать галстук, содрать весь этот костюм со своего тела и побежать обратно в свою квартиру в одних трусах.

Он выдавил несчастную улыбку в ответ женщине, которая улыбалась ему от уха до уха.

\- Отличные закуски, - отметила она.

\- Да, - согласился Стив, проглатывая порыв уйти домой, сжечь эту кошмарную одежду и носить спортивные штаны до конца своих дней. - Они, эм, вкусные.

Женщина кивнула, сверкнула очередной улыбкой в его сторону и прошла дальше.

Стив задумался, заметит ли кто-нибудь, если он как бы невзначай выбросится из ближайшего окна. Его пальцы нервно теребили галстук в попытке слегка ослабить его. Черт, он ненавидел каждую малейшую деталь в этих вещах.

Он услышал вежливый голос позади себя:

\- Прошу прощения, - и мысленно приготовился, прежде чем повернуться.

\- Здравствуйте, - поздоровался он, наверняка безуспешно

пытаясь нацепить на себя улыбку, потому что девушка перед ним выглядела совершенно потрясно, ее платье, похоже, стоило столько же, сколько Стив получал за год на своей первой работе, и он подумал, что она смотрела на него как-то странно, но с другой стороны, всё дело могло быть в той же самой паранойе, которая напоминает о себе каждый раз, когда он проходит под одной из этих огромных массивных люстр.

\- Я Пеппер, - представилась она и протянула руку. - Пеппер Поттс.

\- Стив Роджерс, - ответил Стив. Пожал ее руку не слишком слабо, но и не слишком сильно, прямо как Пегги сказала ему несколько раз перед тем, как запихнуть его в лимузин. Черт, _лимузин_. С водителем, который обращался к нему на ‘сэр’, открывал для него двери и благородно сделал вид, что не заметил, как Стив запнулся о бордюр тротуара.

Он почти не заметил этого, но ее глаза чуть распахнулись. Ее рука дрогнула, прежде чем она вернула рукопожатие.

\- Ст… оу. _Оу_. 

\- Эм, вы знакомы с моими работами?

\- Да, - выпалила она через секунду. - Я, это…

Она прочистила горло и быстро поправила волосы.

\- Вы автор этой, этой картины с кухней в соседней комнате?

\- Да, эта одна из моих, - это один из портретов его бабушки; тот, где ее волосы распущены, тот, где он так и не смог правильно поймать свет. Не лучшая из его работ, но он смирился.

\- Очень хорошая работа, - сказала Пеппер.

Стив приложил все усилия, чтобы его пожатие плечами не выглядело неловким. Он никогда не был хорош в этом; всегда перекладывал на Пегги ответственность за вежливые разговоры и смех как по команде. 

\- Спасибо.

Ее глаза всё время совершали эти краткие отрывистые движения, будто бы она оглядывала его с головы до ног, но не в том смысле, к которому он привык с того момента, как он набрал мышечную массу и вытянулся. Ее взгляд не… он был больше _удивленным,_ чем каким-либо ещё. Может, немного изучающим. Он не знал, чем это объяснить.

\- Стив Роджерс, - повторила она, и на этот раз ее взгляд определенно был изучающим. Ее глаза скользили вниз, вверх. - Я извиняюсь, но вы случайно не учились в старшей школе в Калифорнии, нет? Винсор Ист?

Стив начал мысленно перебирать всех своих одноклассников, пытаясь вспомнить всех рыжих, ведь его бабушка (земля ей пухом) никогда бы не простила его, если бы Стив не смог вспомнить имя этой девушки, но она не всплыла в его памяти, совсем нисколько.

\- Учился, - ответил он. - А вы..?

\- О, нет, - сразу же сказала Пеппер, и Стив медленно расслабился. - А вот мой босс учился, - добавила она через секунду.

\- Ваш босс?

За его вопросом последовала нерешительная пауза, и она была настолько мимолетна, что ее практически и не было. Но затем рот Пеппер открылся, и сквозь весь последующий туман в голове он мог думать только об одном: _ну конечно._

***

Тони напился.

В этом нет ничего нового, и на этот раз алкоголь делал всё вокруг него смешным, и он сам был смешным, и его алкогольное опьянение начало достигать той отметки, когда его походка становится шаткой. Он выпутался из разговора с каким-то уродом, который не собирался инвестировать в его компанию, громко рыгнул и направился на балкон.

Ему весьма нравились балконы ещё с тех времен, когда он был ребенком и мог просунуть ноги сквозь перила. Теперь он не мог так сделать, но всё же ему до сих пор нравилось стоять, смотреть на город и притворяться, что через какое-то время ему не придется обернуться и вернуться к толпе.

К сожалению, его место было уже занято, и когда Тони красноречиво сказал парню потеряться нахер, этот парень обернулся, и Тони сбился с шага и замер на месте.

\- Не-Стив, - выпалил он.

Парень вздрогнул.

\- Я… ты… - он покачал головой, будто ему нужно было прочистить ее. - Что?

\- Прости, - Тони встал рядом с ним и тяжело оперся локтями на ограждение перед ними. Он специально оставил между ними всего сантиметров десять, неважно, насколько не-Стив-ным тот мог быть. - Ты просто, ты напоминаешь мне одного парня, которого я знал миллион лет назад.

\- Стива, я так понимаю, - до странного тихо сказал парень через несколько секунд.

Тони кивнул. Черт, снаружи холодно. Он задрожал и пожалел о том, что потерял свой пиджак в какой-то момент. Он решил, что он кинул его на стол. Возможно, на какую-то девушку.

\- Да. Конечно, ты больше. Не то чтобы _больше _больше, откуда мне знать, я никогда… мы никогда не занимались. Ничем. И я никогда не пробирался к нему в дом и не смотрел, как он принимает душ, или ещё чего. И к тому же, я не знаю, насколько _ты _большой, так что.

Он задумался.

\- О чем я говорил до гениталий? Гениталиев? Генитальев?

\- О Стиве, - напомнил парень со слегка сбившимся дыханием.

\- Точно, - снова кивнул Тони. Продолжил это делать, потому что кивать всегда весело. - Стив. Он был _очень _похож на тебя.

\- Только меньше.

\- Ага. _Гораздо _меньше, - захихикал Тони. - Представь себе… крошечного чихуахуа. Этот пацан был таким малюсеньким, - он моргнул, и это оказалось тяжелее, чем он ожидал. В смысле, его веки. - Хотя его это никогда не останавливало.

\- Останавливало?

\- От драк, - объяснил Тони. - Он ввязывался в драки. Постоянно. Всегда заступался за того или за другого. Ему дважды разбили нос ещё до конца первого семестра.

\- Похоже, он был идиотом, - по прежнему тихо сказал парень, и черт, он даже _звучал _как Стив, что разозлило Тони так сильно, что он снова поднял голос.

\- _Именно_. Боже, он мог быть таким идиотом. Он никогда не уступал, ни разу, ни перед одним парнем, ни перед десятком парней. Если кому-то нужна была помощь, он всегда стоял на своем. Постоянно нарывался на неприятности. Идиот, - добавил он и краем глаза заметил, что парень всё больше и больше выглядел так, будто ему хотелось поскорее уйти отсюда, а это значило, что Тони некому будет изливать душу, а ему это было очень необходимо.

\- Хороший пацан - быстро сказал Тони, слишком громко, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы парень перестал двигаться. - Действительно хороший. Даже отличный. Просто, блять, _лучший_.

\- Значит, не такой уж и идиот, - через какое-то время подал голос парень.

Тони шмыгнул в ответ.

\- Этот парень. Вы с ним были друзьями?

Тони фыркнул.

\- Что? Нет. Боже, нет. Мы крутились в абсолютно разных кругах. Он был там, а я был здесь… ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает.

\- Знаю.

\- Да. В общем, как-то так всё и было. Мы видели друг друга в коридорах и один раз вместе работали над проектом по химии, но на этом всё. Не видел его с выпускного. Хотя хотел. Думал о нем. Хотел найти его.

\- Почему не нашел?

\- Мы не… не были друзьями, - Тони внимательно разглядывал свои рукава. Он теребил их всё это время, даже не осознавая этого. - И, и я, эм. Я не относился к нему так хорошо, как следовало. Возможно, я сам его немного гнобил. Или много. Ладно, много.

Со стороны последовала только тишина, и Тони принял ее как знак продолжать.

\- Вообще-то, постоянно. Я из кожи вон лез, просто чтобы позлить его. Был один случай, в школьном лагере, я добавил красную краску для волос в его шампунь, - он захихикал, остановился, захихикал снова. - Я всё время вытворял с ним подобное дерьмо; я даже оставил записку на зеркале в ванной, чтобы он увидел, когда выйдет. _‘С любовью, Тони’_ и три поцелуя.

Из-за этого воспоминания он снова начал смеяться, по-идиотски уткнувшись в свой рукав. 

\- Черт, я так сильно хотел его поцеловать, - признался он, и его слова были приглушены, но он знал, что не настолько, чтобы парень не услышал его, так что он просто продолжил дальше, не зная, что ещё ему делать со своим признанием. - Я хотел поцеловать его четыре гребаных года. А я мог бы получить любого, я спал практически с каждым встречным, серьезно, с десятками людей, я не преувеличиваю. Но Стив, гребаный _Стив,_ боже. Он был таким… он был таким _хорошим человеком, _и я бы никогда не смог получить такого, как он. И я хотел, чтобы он заметил меня, всегда хотел, чтобы он заметил меня, поэтому я был мудаком и дергал его за косички как малолетка, я такой _урод, _черт возьми. И все знали, как сильно я сох по нему, серьезно, _все_. Его друзья, мои друзья, люди, с которыми мы даже не общались. Знаешь, его бабушка позвонила мне однажды. Спросила меня, собираюсь ли я когда-нибудь отрастить яйца, взять себя в руки и просто сказать ему, вместо того, чтобы ставить ему подножки в коридорах. Черт, даже его _бабушка _знала, я даже представить не могу, что Стив слышал от других людей. Он наверняка считал меня самым огромным лузером во вселенной. Блять. Дерьмо. _Блять_.

Тишина, и ещё тишина, и какое-то время Тони просто стоял там, положив голову на руки, пока не начал снова дрожать, так что он поднял взгляд и увидел, что парень смотрит на него огромными распахнутыми глазами, которые были так похожи на те, которые снились Тони столько раз.

Тони попытался улыбнуться, но его губы дрогнули.

\- Прости. Я уверен, что ты прекрасный богатый парень, который просто хотел несколько минут покоя на этом балконе. Я не хотел вываливать на тебя все свои пьяные воспоминания.

\- Всё… - парень громко сглотнул, - всё, всё в порядке. Эм. Я имею в виду, я хотел несколько минут. Покоя. Но.

\- Но потом я всё испортил, - вздохнул Тони. Он выпрямился и нацепил натянутую улыбку. - Извини ещё раз.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но пять невозможно аккуратных пальцев сомкнулись на его запястье, и Тони нахмурился на них на один момент, прежде чем поднять взгляд на парня.

\- Что.

\- Я, - сказал тот. Он ещё раз сглотнул. - Твой ассистент. Сказала мне, что ты здесь. На выставке.

\- И я должен… подписать чек?

\- Нет. Я вышел сюда, на балкон, потому что я _не хотел_ столкнуться с тобой. Вообще-то, я собирался уходить.

\- Оу, - сказал Тони. - Отлично. Спасибо, что сказал. Эй, раз уж мы разговариваем, можешь сделать мне одолжение и принять от меня несколько тысяч долларов взамен на твое вечное молчание обо всем, что я только что сказал?

\- Что?

\- Пять тысяч долларов?

\- _Что?_

\- Ладно, десять тысяч. Меня не нужно долго упрашивать.

\- Я не… господи, Тони, я не возьму твои деньги, я никому не расскажу, - с отвращением сказал парень, как будто Тони не покупал молчание уже сотню раз.

Тони кивнул.

\- Отлично. Я доверяю тебе в этом точно так же, как я доверю Фьюри свои яйца, но плевать. Кто ты такой вообще?

\- Я два месяца ходил с красными волосами, - выпалил парень.

Тони застыл.

\- Эта краска смылась только через два месяца после того, как мы вернулись из лагеря, - сказал парень - о, господи, _Стив _\- твердым голосом, который значил только то, что он изо всех сил старался сохранить его твердым. - Я сохранил записку. Она всё ещё лежит где-то в ящике. Я думал, что я потерял ее, когда переехал в общежитие на первом курсе колледжа, и я практически перевернул всё вверх дном, пытаясь ее найти, а потом моя бабушка пришла и сказала, что она нашла ее в кармане брюк, которые она собиралась постирать.

\- Ты, э, - сказал Тони. Спокойно. Четко. Ничуть не паникуя. - Ты, - повторил он, совершенно забыв, что он хотел сказать после этого. Наконец, когда подул теплый ветер, и пальцы на его запястье стали ещё теплее, он ожил. - Стив, блять, что? И как. _Как _ты…

\- Я начал заниматься, - ответил Стив, поднимая и опуская эти великолепные плечи, которые могли бы выдержать грузовик. Или Тони. О, боже.

\- Да ладно, а я и не заметил, - огрызнулся Тони. Его руки, возможно, дрожали; он не был уверен. - Ну так что, десять тысяч?

Стив нахмурился.

\- Я не возьму твои деньги.

\- Точно, - пробормотал Тони, соединяя точки в своем затуманенном мозге. - Точно, конечно, тебе они уже не нужны. Ты же известный художник, да? Так держать, ты, наверное, действительно хорош, раз твои картины вывесили там.

\- Тони, - сказал Стив, и лишь это, лишь то, как он произносит его имя, разбивает Тони на кусочки, оставляя открытую дыру с доступом к каждому дерьмовому поступку, что он когда-либо совершал, или говорил, или чувствовал, к каждому блестящему достижению, каждому ночному кошмару, к абсолютно всему, чем является Тони, и он заставляет это звучать так просто.

Он начал говорить что-то ещё, но прежде, чем он успел произнести что-либо вслух, Тони сделал резкий вдох и вырвал свою руку из хватки Стива, пока он не успел сделать что-нибудь глупое, например, прижаться к нему.

\- Ну и отлично. Следуй за мечтой, так вроде говорят. Ну, был рад поболтать, мне пора бежать…

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал Стив, и Тони, чтоб его, заткнулся.

Он развернулся и остановил взгляд на точке над плечом Стива.

\- Слушай, может, мы забудем, что это вообще произошло, и ты можешь невзначай не упоминать об этом никому важному, чтобы надо мной не смеялись на следующем собрании директоров?

\- Если ты этого хочешь, но я… я не хочу. Забывать, что это произошло.

Взгляд Тони по-идиотки метнулся на лицо Стива, открытое, и честное, и красивое, всё ещё тот самый парень, который поднялся в свой первый день в старшей школе и продолжил подниматься каждый раз, когда его роняли, всё ещё тот самый парень, который упрямо отказывался носить кепку, чтобы скрыть свои ярко-красные волосы, всё ещё тот самый парень, который забрал сердце Тони, хоть даже оно было ему не нужно.

Тони смотрел, затаив дыхание, как ветер растрепал волосы Стива, и теперь пряди падали ему на лицо.

\- Ты сохранил записку.

Стив кивнул.

\- Почти весь последний год учебы я носил ее в своем кармане. Это было… глупо.

\- Да, - выдохнул Тони, и подумал о тех маленьких трех поцелуях внизу записки, и качнулся вперед.

Их руки вцепились в костюмы друг друга.

Тони легко поцеловал его, один, два, три, и Стив выдохнул дрожащей усмешкой в губы Тони, прежде чем углубить поцелуй. Язык Стива неуклюже прошелся по зубам Тони, и Тони прижал его ближе, вжался в него, сжал руки.

\- Ты сохранил ту идиотскую записку, - сказал он, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть.

\- Ты покрасил мои чертовы волосы в огненно-красный, - ответил Стив.

\- Сам виноват. Я влюбился.

\- Большинство парней просто дарят цветы в таких случаях.

\- А я подарил тебе подкрашенный шампунь, потому что вот такой вот я мудак. Ты везунчик.

\- Я везунчик.

Они слишком широко улыбались, чтобы следующий поцелуй мог получиться нормальным, но они не возражали.


End file.
